everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Elian John
Elian John is the son of Little John from the classic tale of Robin Hood. He has mischief in the blood and loves bending the rules. He looks forward to his destiny of mischief with his Best Friend Forever After but finds the rebellion very hexciting and stands as a Neutral. Just like Sparrow he enjoys the company of pretty maidens and playing music. In the Merry Men Elian plays the drums and does that very nicely. Portrayers Elian would be voiced by Evan Smith. Evan is one of the most active male voice actors in Mattels work voicing both Dexter and Daring Charming in Ever After High. He does Deuce Gorgon, Invisi Billy and five more male characters in Monster High. In live action, Elian would be portrayed by Douglas Booth . Regarding the facial bone structure, and green eyes, there wouldn't be anyone more fitting for the role. The only issue with the casting would be the difference in hair colour between the two, however that's nothing a bit of hairdye can't fix. Character Personality Elian knows exactly who he is and is very comfortable with it. He radiates confidence and rarely gets embarrassed. Elian doesn't take himself or anything else to seriously. He’s well aware of the fact that there are rules for everything, yet he can't find a care in the world. He often does what he wants without thinking about the consequences. When he sees something that he wants, he doesn't quit until he gets it; even if someone says that he can't have it or that it belongs to someone else. Elian is a very straight-forward person, especially in his dealings, and rarely plays around; he doesn't see the point of it. Around females, his demeanor is easily comparable to a knight in shining armor; a gentleman. He is a man of calm demeanor, strong preserve, intellectual thinking, polite yet meaningful words, and a good upbringing. Elian is a fighter for the cause with words, not muscles. He always considers the feelings of the people around him and makes them as comfortable as he can. He enjoys making others happy and especially making them smile Appearance Despite not being from royalty, Elian may as well be from the Charming branch or a descendant of the Beauties, due to how handsome he is. He isn't aware of his handsome appearance, well at least not until he's attracted the attention of a reasonable sum female students at Ever After High. His hair is trimmed on occasion, usually at around a monthly basis because he isn't all that concerned about keeping up with his appearance. This had caused her hair to grow to be quite lengthy, but it reaches just above the base of his neck. The sides of his hair are grown to where they slightly over his ears, but they don't entirely cover his ears. The hair around his face keeps up with the length as the rest of his hair, except it's styled with gel so that it curls up and to the side. His hair colour is dark brown, but it has russet tones. His pigmentation is lacking quite a lot, which leaves his skin looking almost as fair as Snow White's. Sometimes Elian will have flushed red undertones around his face and arms because he spends most of his time outside, and people with a lack of melanin usually burn rather than tan. For someone of his age, Elian stands at a very impressive height of 6'5. His height gives him the impression of being very tall and intimidating, which is more to add to his already intimidating handsome appearance. His body type is well toned considering his high amount of activity, however he isn't all that muscular. Elian's facial features include having slightly narrow blue-green eyes and full, unkept eyebrows. His face is structured in a very prominent manner, such as having a strong, square jawline and very high cheekbones. Fairy tale: Robin Hood How does Elian fit into it Elian was like most Merry Men raised in the Sherwood Forest and is scripted to follow his father's path as the next Little John as Sparrow's sidekick. He was on the run, from the Sherriff of Nottingham more than once during his life. Relationships Family Little John Elian's father is somewhat of a flighty person, but despite that he's managed to stay with his children no matter what. He didn't stay with his children out of fact that their mother left them, but because he's a firm believer in "blood runs thicker than water" and he couldn't abandon in his children, or give them up for anything in the world. He's had to struggle a lot while raising both Elian and Giselle on his own, but never has he ever let them down. Little John is the type of father who always outs his children before himself and he sort of spoils them in a way. His father's determination to be the best father he could made Elian appreciates him a lot more than the average teen does to their own parents. Ever since his mother left, Elian hasn't been quite the same with forming bonds, but his father dared to change that by spending a lot of time with his children so that they wouldn't have to worry. Little John often spend time with his children by sharing his hobbies with them, such as playing the guitar, hunting, tinkering, and sword fighting. Elian has those skills thanks to his father, and he is glad that he had his father to raise and instruct him. He looks up to his father as his hero. Giselle John A few months after Giselle was born was when her and Elian's mother decided to leave the family. When Elian was younger he would resent Giselle because he always felt as she was the reason that their mother left. Fortunately for the both of them, the resentment was only short lived because their father didn't want the two to be reminded of their mother, and he certainly didn't want to remember it himself. Elian gradually began to get used to Giselle, and over time he's grown to love her very much. Since the two were always together, he's had to help her out with things because she was too young to comprehend, and he practically raised her whenever his father was out. They share a very close bond, although Giselle does remain wary because she remembers times when he essentially hated here. Friends Sparrow Hood and the Merry Men are Elian's companions and crew. They stick together through everything, They are family. They love running around, causing trouble around campus. Sparrow and Elian are childhood friends and always have each other backs no matter what but Elian know that Sparrow is the star of the story and he should always take a step back when needed. Romance Overall Growing up, Elian never had the time or stability for relationships because he and his family are constantly moving around. In fact, he hasn't really had much attraction to people up until he got the chance to look around at Ever After High. He's attracted the attention of many fair maidens, and while he is flattered by the attention, Elian hides the truth of who his heart belongs to. However, Elian does keep it a secret from a large majority of people, especially his family. Sherri Shilling It is pretty much forbidden by your parents and other adults in the story to date the villain in your story. Well Elian did it anyway. It is a secret relationship, it is very very secret no one knows about it. How did they fall in love. Sherri was running after someone who stole the office key. Elian stepped in and stopped the person taking the key and giving it to Sherri. Sherri thought he was a good hero, despite the fact they have to be enemies with each other she liked him. Elian did also, so her asked her out. They are dating as of now. Pet He has a pet flying squirrel named Wytoun. Quotes Trivia * Elian's birthday is June 5th, making him a Gemini. * He started playing the acoustic guitar at the age of 7. * Unlike Sparrow and the Merry Men, Elian is more of a soul guy rather than punk. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robin Hood Category:Neutrals